


Spring of Good Omen

by Calamari_Inkantation



Series: Birds of a Feather [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamari_Inkantation/pseuds/Calamari_Inkantation
Summary: Robin isn't sure how to think about this new life, but with a persistent cousin named Cardinal and her fearless Grandmother, Jay, she thinks she'll be just fine, except for the fact that whenever she speaks she sounds like she's from another planet, and her thought process is so much more different then the average 14 year old squid-kid that walks around. Yeah, she'll be fine... probably.





	1. Childhood Arc: Coming of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Also alternatively summarized- A Human is yanked from her time and turned into a Inkling and has to find out how she wants to live her own life. But at least she has friends... soon.
> 
> Cardinal and Robin are loosely inspired by the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook (For main tentacolors...) however personality, the events that happen, and the paths they choose are totally original. Takes place 13 years before Splatoon 1 and 15 years before Splatoon 2. 
> 
> First Arc: Childhood. Probably.

Robin wasn't sure what she should've been thinking when she was born into this some what dream-like world she was so called 'born' into. Her parents were a couple of old human like squids (called Inklings) who lived in the green fields of Calamari County for years. They raised food for a living and sold whatever they didn't need to the local town shops nearby. To say Robin was born into a way of life she wasn't familiar with was a understatement.

Last Robin checked, her name wasn't Robin, she wasn't a Inkling, and she was pretty sure there was no such place as Calamari County from where she grew up. She can't even remember much without getting a headache in her tiny squid-child brain, but she knows she was once human and she lived in the United States. Robin also knew that human children do not look like tiny Bloopers from Mario Kart, and did not enjoy the fact that the other Inklings that visit awe over her unusual coloration- that being her 'tentacles' being mainly black, but the tips a delightfully light shade of blue called Robin Egg blue.

Robin glared up from where she lay in the crib the two elder inklings had put her into for a 'nap'. As much as her tiny body tried to resist, her abnormal golden eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep. Earlier that day, her parents told her that her cousin was coming to visit with her aunt and uncle, people she was not excited to see, but yet was so nervous to think about.

The next morning went without fanfare as Robin woke up to her 'mother' carrying her to the table and feeding whatever the heck these squids called food. Robin wasn't sure how the heck she even knew where to shovel things into her mouth, but apparently inkling babies such as her were fed ink instead of regular food to grow their own ink capacity. Robin didn't disappoint as she ate the (sadly) appetizing meal.

Her mother picked her up and cleaned whatever mess she made on her face before setting her down in a playpen enclosure, something Robin has only seen a couple times as a human. Usually babies were placed inside them to play around with toys or other children around or at their age. Robin winced as she remembered that her cousin was coming, so she tried to squeeze herself to hide without much success.

Robin glanced up as a couple of adult Inklings entered the room with a tiny white-ish grey squid in their arms, the squid was also smaller then her, with cardinal red splashed onto the ends of its tentacles. The small one was placed in the playpen before the adults continued to talk, moving away.

The small one glanced around with golden eyes, the pupils reminding Robin of a target icon you'd see for guns (she had figured out herself when her mother had passed by a mirror that her own were in the shape of a four pointed star) before they locked onto her own. The small one almost seemed to jump in either shock or excitement before slowly slopping itself over to her. 

Robin stared at the other inkling child before the small one decided to pounce on her, Robin letting a warbled yell of shock as her slightly larger body fell back, the white squid hugging her with all her strength, but luckily Robin was able to escape with a few twists and turns, pulling herself away from the crazy child.

Glancing at where her parents were, she was annoyed to see that they were not bothered by the sudden warbled cry, and were instead laughing over something Robin couldn't understand. Letting out a warbled huff, she looked back at the white squid and sweat dropped as the squid looked like she was going to cry. Face palming with her tentacle, she scooted over.

The squid seemed to lighten up as she approached, and when she offered her tentacles out for a hug, the other happily jumped into it, hugging her with the force of a robotic crusher. Robin simply winced and patted the squids back uncomfortably and was a bit upset that her parents didn't introduce her supposed cousin to her and so she was forced to either call her small one or squid for now, until she heard something from her parents.

Speaking of her parents, usually (when they weren't getting visits) would teach her their language (Inklish?) which was harder said then done. While some shapes reminded her of English from her old life, some of the words were a lot different and came out of their mouths differently as well, but it was going along better then trying to teach her Spanish, and also thankfully due to the fact that she was now a 'child' again.

She can't even remember who claimed that children learned better when they were young. Probably some doctor she never met or cared to learn about. She was a lot more interested in the now and then- not so much of the past or the future if she had to choose. 

Robin watched as the squid pulled away and started warbling away into her ears (she doesn't even know what to call them) before they are suddenly pulled upwards and into her aunts arms. The small one lets out a warbled cry of shock, and whines, but doesn't cry loudly like Robin thought she might've. The aunt simply said something of the lines of "Say goodbye" and "Cardinal" to the small one. She guessed that the squid was called Cardinal and waved to the smaller squid.

Cardinal let out a warbled squeal of delight and waved back, if not quicker, before the Aunt turned and met up with the Uncle by the door where their footwear was waiting for them and left. Robin was almost disappointed, then she realized something.

Was she and Cardinal named after both the birds and the color?!


	2. Childhood Arc: The World Around Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of world building around Robin, and maybe a bit of backstory behind some characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At night you may dream,  
> But in day you see,  
> The Call of Spring summons Thee
> 
> \- ???

Robin hummed as she watched the television from her fathers lap, watching a turf war in the far-off city of Inkpolis. Admittingly, the thought of one day being able to go there was... amazing. She definitely wanted to go and turf war there- if only to get the eggs for the farm. Said farm was located in between three different small towns, and had a neighboring farm. 

One of the towns, Salmsonford, was a nice and old town mostly grouped of old squids and their descendants, the small town meaning that everyone knew each other. It was also the ideal place for sick squids to go to since it was out in the open air, with only a few trees in sight. The town specialized in fishing and hunting, and the main source of said fish happened to be salmon that wasn't transformed into salmonids, whatever they were. 

The second town, Marine, was a high-tech town that was relatively new in creation, having only been established since the Great Turf War ended. Admittingly, the town was quite nice she supposed (as she had seen pictures of her parents having been there) but her parents farm and Salmsonford was more of her style then Marine. 

The last town, Seastone, was more of a village then a town in her opinion. The town was relatively new itself, only being around for fifty years and was behind in some technology, but the town was still being built and with only about 30 families or so living there, the town didn't really need much. The town, for her, was a bit too lonely and quiet compared to the farm or Salmonsford, so she voted to never go there.

As for the farm she lived on, apparently it was called something like "Storks Farm" or something of the sort. She wasn't as fluent with Inklish yet, but she was getting there. Being a teenager/adult in a tiny kids body that soaked up knowledge like it was a drink really did things for you. The farm raised various types of plants, along with the raising of Zapfish given by the government. Once the Zapfish were of age, they were sent off to areas that were in need of Zapfish. The farm currently was raising ten of them, and they were going to be sent to Inkpolis in a year or two. It was sad, really.

The other farm, she didn't understand the name of, but apparently it was owned by a old squid. Said squid wasn't given a name to her (yet) but she was still looking out for its name. Apparently the squid was also responsible for the raising of Zapfish, and currently held at least 20 or more Zapfish despite being a bit smaller. It might've been due to the fact that the farm focused on cattle raising (or whatever those beasts were called) instead of mostly food, which her parents farm relied on.

Speaking of the farm, she was already being shown what chores she would do when she was of age. As of now, she was in her pathetic squishy body, however she has seen the next stages over her time spent with her mother in Salmonsford selling the food her parents grew. Around her first or second year, she would turn into a loopy 'larva' like squid, resembling a toddler that could actually crawl, and then she would be able to walk on two legs as a goop kid monster around the age of three and four. Robin and her cousin, Cardinal, were in stage one. She was told that around the age of 14 she would be able to transform into what her parents were like, except younger. Robin was kind of tired already of waiting.

Speaking of Cardinal, apparently the squids parents lived in Seastone, which was the closest place to the farm than the other two nearer towns. The drive back and forth from the farm and Seastone was admittingly a hour or two, but it wasn't as long as going to Inkpolis which she estimates to be at least ten or more hours. She wasn't all that good with math however, nor has she gone there, so she would have to wait.

Her parents told her they would save up money for a Splattershot Jr. for Robin when she was at least thirteen, and if she wasn't interested in turf she could help out on the farm with her parents or go to college. Robin decided she would rather go Turf Warring than working on a farm until she met a significant other, or go to college to get a job she wouldn't have liked.

Speaking of turf wars, apparently both her parents were former A- turf rankers, however left the game once they got too old. They decided to go between the three and own at least what I assume to be fifteen acres of land- probably more. The land was mostly used for farming, about 45%. Then the 25% was for Zapfish, and then 20% was for the house and other things of need. The last 10% of land was a small woodland area that had a large lake in it which was used to get water from.

Robin nodded her head as she thought about that lake, thinking of how it was a shame she wasn't able to swim anymore. Apparently because Inklings were made of ink, they would evaporate in the water. She doubted that was all, and decided that when she gets too old, she'll research into this herself. She thinks she'd be able to figure out more herself then looking it up.

Moving back to the screen, she watched as Team Blue managed to beat Team Orange. Team Blue was made up of a slosher, a charger, a brush, and a splattershot mains. Sometimes the brush would switch to a roller, which she found was an okay weapon. If she had to pick, she'd would go charger. She remembered liking the sniper rifles in the games she played as a human, but didn't remember what.

As for the Orange team, they were composed of a brush, a charger, a roller, and another charger. Admittingly not a bad mix, however with the Blue team being made up of B tiers and the Orange Team being a relatively new team, being at least C tier, they stood little to no chance. Robin warbled as she watched the screen go to the advertisements and decided it was best to close her eyes. Nothing a good nap won't do.

Sometimes she wonders why she became a Inkling...


End file.
